Oh, Boys
Oh, Boys is the 4th episode in Season 2 of Make It Pop. Plot Sun Hi and Linc attempt to get past their differences. Meanwhile, Chip feuds with Jared; and Caleb arranges some romantic surprises for Jodi. Full Summary The girls are in their dorm room and Sun Hi goes on a rant. She is upset that after her performance with Linc at RyRi, Linc got more fans and fame than she did. Sun Hi wants to control this band-ship with Linc and asks Jodi and Corki for advice. They suggest "killing him with kindness" or using the Golden Rule. Caleb stops by the Hye Jung Ko shop to visit Jodi at work before his next class, but Jodi and Alex were super busy. Caleb ends up leaving with some dissatisfaction and a little confusion/jealousy of the nickname Alex gave Jodi, "J. Maps." Corki was in the classroom making more adjustments to Chip. Jared gets jealous, walks into the room, and argues with Corki on how she is spending more time with Chip than him. Corki said she created Chip to act as a true gentleman and Jared decides to be one as well, but fails because Corki doesn't want him to dress up fancy and act like a butler. Corki leaves, and Jared chases after her. Chip was in the room by himself and Caleb walks in, asking for more romantic advice. Caleb explains the situation of him feeling jealous and Chip asks what jealousy is. Caleb tells Chip what jealousy is by elaborating: if Chip was dating Corki, but she likes Jared. Chip says Caleb must win back Jodi's heart by 3 things: confidence, romance and pizza, and being a knight in shining armor, saying it would guarantee to charm the lady and intimidate the opposing rival. Caleb thanks and jokingly said maybe he'll challenge Alex to a duel and tells Chip he was kidding. Sun Hi visits Linc and tries to be nice to him. She shows him their band posters to put around the school, but Linc wants a few adjustments. After the adjustments have been made, Sun Hi hangs the poster around the school and wants to show them to Linc. Linc texted Sun Hi about the posters, saying he liked the old ones better. Sun Hi didn't understand the harshness from Linc after being so nice to him. Linc leaves, hoping Sun Hi will change the poster again, and Sun Hi says she was done with his attitude. Hye Jung gave Jodi and Alex a final assignment for each of them to style a mannequin. Caleb shows up dressed as a knight bearing gifts and asks Jodi to go on a romantic date and ride a pony through the park with him. Jodi couldn't process this information and Caleb accidentally hits Alex to the ground. Jodi gets mad at Caleb and asks him to leave. Sun Hi no longers want people to control her life or give her advice, but she stills ask Corki on what to do. Corki says, "It's impossible, people are just complicated. It's not like you can hypnotize them into doing what you want." and leaves. Sun Hi thinks hypnotizing Linc will be a great idea. Valerie and Heather get out of class and see Caleb laying on the floor. They help him up and ask him what was wrong. He explains to them Jodi is always super busy, and never again to take advice from a robot. Valerie ends up giving advice to Caleb, but he tells no one Valerie helped a freshman. Jared walks into the science classroom to look for Corki only to find Chip. They both argue for a bit and Chip challenges Jared to a duel. They both agree and they depart from each other. Caleb arrives at the Hye Jung Ko store, bringing a remote control UFO (to make their date out of this world), with roses and pizza. Caleb bumps into Alex and asks Alex to bear to brings the gifts Jodi to show her he supports and cares for her. He agrees, but tells Caleb to leave quickly because she is still mad. Sun Hi tells her fans to see if hypnosis works on Linc, but it backfires and, instead, she hypnotizes herself and is under Linc's control. Linc tells Sun Hi about their show tonight and says they are going to sing his song that he wrote and left. Caleb was bummed out in his room where the remote control UFO comes into his room with Jodi. Jodi surprise kissed him and thanked him for the gifts. Caleb apologizes for the trouble he cause and Jodi was sorry for being so busy. They made up and left to go see Sun Hi and Linc perform. Linc and Sun Hi performed, but something was off. Sun Hi was singing backup for Linc and wasn't hogging the spotlight. When they finished performing, Sun Hi snaps out of her hypnotic trance and has no idea what she was doing, so she waves awkwardly at the audience because they performed so well. Back in the dorm room, Sun Hi says she had it with Linc and that she's not going to perform with him, even if she doesn't get a chance to perform at Band Blast. She says "goodbye" to Linc for good. Chip and Jared have their duel with water balloons. The girls get word of the duel and wonder where Chip learned jealousy, quickly realizing it was obvious he would learn it from "real boys". Chip is leading the assault by launching balloons at everyone, but Jared doesn't fight because it's for Corki's academic sake to win Think Fest. he leaves but Chip launches one more balloon, but Jared catches it. People chant at him to throw and even Chip taunts him to do it, but it was futile against Jared. Jared ends up leaving again, but trips and accidentally tosses the water balloon, hitting Chip. Chip ends up short-circuiting. The girls arrive at the scene and Corki was pleading if Chip was okay, but he shuts down. Corki looks at Jared with an enraged look and asks, "What have you done?" Cast Main Cast *Megan Lee as Sun Hi Song *Louriza Tronco as Jodi Mappa *Erika Tham as Corki Chang *Dale Whibley as Caleb Davis *Vinson Tran as Linc Harrison *Mickeey Nguyen as Alex Phan Recurring Cast * John-Alan Slachta as Jared Anderson * Taveeta Szymanowicz as Valerie Graves * Natalie Ganzhorn as Heather Duncan Gallery Trivia *Sun Hi agrees to be backup for Linc. However, she was hypnotized. *Sun Hi accidentally hypnotized herself. Songs Featured * Good Karma (Premiere) * I Promise You That (Premiere) Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvHXEcRIomc References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016 Category:2016 airing Category:Over 1 million viewers Category:Nickelodeon broadcasts Category:Over 2 million viewers